HTTYD:watching themselves
by ianthehiccstridshipper
Summary: before chaos struck at the arena Odin and Thor themselves transported them to a theater to watch HTTYD disclaimer:I don't own HTTYD or any characters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys!  
this is my first fanfic and that means I am just a newbie here okay?  
thanks for everyone that comes to read this!:D  
this fanfic is inspired by all the ones that write the "watching the movie" type of fanfiction**

* * *

_chapter 1_

hiccup was standing in the entrance of the killing arena. This is the day that he would have to kill the mostrous nightmare,this is the day that hiccup dreaded to then walks to hiccup,"It's time hiccup,knock'em dead" he now makes his way to the rack of weapons in the middle of the arena,the teens(exept astrid) hollers,"woohoohooo!".Hiccup then picks up the shield,his father looking at him curiously,wondering what weapon he will use. then he picked up a small dagger in the rack."I would've gone for the hammer" stoick said to gobber,not taking his eyes off of then takes a deep breath,then said"I,m ready",his face looking determined. the lock on the monstrous nightmare's cage slowly the nightmare burst out of it's cage,body already on fire then crawls in the walls in the arena quickly,then blowing fire to the crowd,which they dodged but few of their beards covered in soot.

It then notices hiccup and lands on the floor,eyes locked on hiccup."Go on hiccup!"stoick said,"kill it through!"gobber said. then he dropped his dagger and shield,earning many murmurs of disaproval from the crowd.

"What's he doing?" stoick said to gobber as hiccup holds a hand out to it,making many of the crowd dissapointed.

"Hey,hey,It's okay,it's okay." hiccup said calming the then gestures to the helmet hiccup was wearing.

Hiccup then notices it and took it off then takes a deep breath,before saying"I'm not one of them",earning many gasps of shock from many a viking.

"Stop the fight" stoick said rising up from his chair,his anger rising up.

"No!" hiccup countered,"I need you all to see this."he said while raising his hand to the dragon.

"They're not what we think they are" more gasps "we don't have to kill them" more gasps(again)

All the vikings turned to stoick,"I said stop the fight!"he shouted angrily

then before the dragon or hiccup react,a bright flash of light engulfed the whole thing happened on the nest of the dragons(including toothless)

the vikings appeared in a huge room with a large mirror like wall in the front,and seats in the middle of the room(like in the theaters)

They landed in a pile with stoick in the very bottom(he appeared first so he was at the bottom)

Except for hiccup and astrid who was placed at their feet side by side

After the vikings got themselves untangled they gasped at what they saw,odin and thor themselves

"Odin the all-father,what brings us here to meet you odin,are we dead and in valhalla?" stoick asked confused.

Odin laughed,"No stoick,I have sent you here to watch something called a movie,its a series of pictures moving with sounds" he explained.

thor said"Now there will be guests joining us watch,NO FIGHTING THEM, .CLEAR?!"he said threteaningly

sounds of "okay" and "yes lord thor" were heard throughout the group of vikings.

"okay now I will bring them here" odin said, and soon deadly nadders , gronkles , monstrous nightmares , and zipplebacks appeared.

the vikings(except for hiccup and astrid) shouted battle cries and reached for their weapons, only to find out they were gone.

"I took all your weapons vikings,as well as your firebreathing ability dragons" Odin said. Thor spoke up "now NO FIGHTTIIIIIIIIIING!" he said a bit angry vikings and dragons fell silent after that.

"Now seating arrangements,stoick in the middle front"he did"gobber beside stoick"he did "teens except for hiccup and astrid,next to gobber"they did"hiccup"he then made two seats,and made a rock slab beside it"the left seat I just made"he did"astrid beside hiccup"  
"Whoa whoa wait,why Useless gets to sit next to her?!" snotlout said angrily "ONE, DON'T call him useless,TWO cause they are meant to be together" Thor said surprising everyone. '_what?they are meant to be together?_' they thought. hiccup and astrid blushed.

"Would you like me to take their future family here?"Thor asked. Everyone nodded,making hiccup and astrid blush harder.

"okay just give me a few moments" Thor said before entering a portal,seconds later Thor came out with a family behind him.

the father wears a leather armor with a twin sword strapped in his back,has auburn green eyes, and has a cool looking prosthetic  
the mother has blonde hair , an axe on her back,blue eyes and wearing like astrid's clothing but modified  
one 5 year old boy and one 4 year old girl were behind them"presenting the haddock family!" Thor said with a proud voice.

"This is Hiccup" Odin said gesturing to the father,"This is Astrid"he said gesturing to the mother "these are their siblings Magnus Haddock and Natasha Haddock" he said gesturing to the two siblings.

* * *

**A/N:there I will be updating tomorrow when I have the chance okay and please no harsh reviews see you tomorrow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I have two things I have to say:**

1.I may not update in saturday because of my taekwondo classes and my wifi expiring  
2.I may update every chance I get and that pretty much means everyday  
I BRING TO YOU MY CHAPTER 2  
capital letters for older guys XD

* * *

_ Chapter 2_

All of berk's jaws hit the one said anything for a while because of pure shock,some even fainted.

_'They really are meant to be'_ they thought. "hi" HICCUP said sheepishly,trying to break the silence.

Stoick was happy because hiccup has been a greater father than him. Gobber's happy because hiccup married astrid cause he knows that hiccup has a crush on was jealous because hiccup get to marry astrid. snotlout was fuming _'What?!I should be the one marrying astrid, not my cousin hiccup the Useless' _he thought still was also fuming because hiccup married astrid,not her.  
In a quick move he rushed to hiccup attemping to punch him but before he could grab him,HICCUP stopped him by grabbing the back of his tunic."Let me go you bitch!"(sorry for the language)he said while struggling to let himself free."I wouldn't do that if I were you"HICCUP said."hiccup,let him go"ASTRID did but not before giving snotlout a painful pinch.

"My son thor will be answering mos of the questions when I'm gone,I have to do something else" Odin said disappearing from sight.

"okay,continuing the seating arrangements, older hiccup and astrid, sit beside younger hiccup and astrid with your-" he was cut off by little magnus screaming "GRANDPA!" while running to stoick, then hugging his left leg."Magnus get back here!" HICCUP said while walking to magnus, still hugging stoick's foot. "Now go to your daddy" stoick said while picking him up and giving him to then pats HICCUP on the back,"congratulations m'boy,your going to be a better father than I was" stoick said congratulating him."thanks dad"HICCUP said while picking magnus up.

"now continuing,you two"Thor said pointing to HICCUP and ASTRID "sit beside them with your family"he sai gesturing to the two new seats he made beside hiccup and astrid,they did."hey there"ASTRID said while sitting down beside HICCUP and their only waved at them. "Toothless"Thor said before a night fury appeared in the front of the dragons. All vikings gasped at the nightfury,_'A night fury!'_ all of them thought."to the rock slab beside hiccup and astrid" toothless did while smiling at his gasps(how many times do I have to write this?!). "Everyone else may choose" they did "Now this movie is about hiccup and toothless" Thor said."All questions will be answered at the end of the movie" he said then disappeared.

then the screen came to life.

* * *

**A/N:There! I have finished the second chapter see you tomorrow!**


	3. AN

**A/N:Guys I'm sorry but I will have to stop my first fanfic because my friends are bugging me to stop it and make a crossover of one of our games and I can't take it anymore so I will delete this story after 10 days ok?,I hope you all understand**

my second one will be a crossover of HTTYD and LOL which means league of 's all goodbye!


	4. AN 2

**Hey guys!**

Soooooooooooooo its been a while I've got some anouncments to make

1. I have finally convinced my friends to just put this story on hold for a while because I will be working on my new story.

2. The new story's name is the chosen one

3. My new story will be a crossover of League of Legends and HTTYD  
  
**That's all and I am sooooooo sorry I let you down on my last note but I will fix the problem soon and keep on the lookout when I will publish my new story**

Bye!


End file.
